The 2016 Week of Emotions
by Dr4gonIc3F34th3r
Summary: (Grayza week 2016) Day two- Hero. Erza was considered a hero. A red-haired, taekwondoe learning hero. Rated T for fire. And other stuff. Like swearing.
1. Games

**I kinda forgot that grayza week was happening plus I've been busy(I've been trying out for voice acting parts in some role plays! I might get one!)**

 **Either way this whole thing is gonna be super shifty and most likely all aus and probably not on the right days but you know what deal with it**

 **I've also been having problems with my device, tablet takes 2 days just to charge now and autocorrect refuses to go away...(besides that I've just been freaking out and worrying about aphmau cus she was in the hospital and all)**

 **August 22nd:** Games  
 **August 23rd:** Hero  
 **August 24th:** Alone  
 **August 25th:** Past/Future  
 **August 26th:** Chemistry  
 **August 27th:** Demons  
 **August 28th:** Colour  
 **[Bonus Day] August 29th:** Edolas or Freedom

GAMES

"Erza, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-"

"BE QUIET!" Erza replied, turning around to look at her boyfriend. "I don't care if you ment to ruin our date or not, it's still YOUR FAULT."

Gray, the said boyfriend hung his head. "Can I still say that I'm sorry for spilling your drink all over you? And for fighting Natsu? And for making you mad? And for making you walk home in the rain because my stupid car broke again?"

The girl took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. Calming herself down... And then backhanded him in the face.

"Get your head out of your ass and unlock your front door already." Erza grumbled at him.

* * *

The storm outside seemed to worsen along with Erzas anger. She kept muttering things under her breath about "spilled apple juice"* and the "God damn love hate relation ship between Gray and Natsu."

Eventually, she stomped her foot, stood up from the couch, and frowned down at Gray. "Do you have anything to do in this sucky house of yours?"

This "sucky house" of Grays was one story high, had three rooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen. There wasn't really a dinning room, just a couch in front of a coffee table and an old boxy TV set in a place that it can be seen from the couch.

The storm choose this moment to make the power go out, leaving the couple in the dark. Gray quickly ran off to retrieve a flashlight from who the hell knows where.

As he was doing this, Erza had started rummaging through one of the shelves that held movies, because she seriously had nothing better to do. While looking, she saw something shoved behind the shelf, and curiously pulled it out. As Gray walked in, she read the name out loud.**

"Dora the Explorer Candy Land game... What the heck is this, Gray?"***

"Well... uh... Remember a long time ago when Wendy was around five or six and always wanted to come over when I was finished with school?" She nodded slightly. "Well, oneday, Ur kicked me out of the house right before Wendy came knocking on the door, and so I had to use the money that my twelve year old self always carried around and we went out and bought-" he waved his hand at the thing that Erza held- "That game, which she thought a as so fucking awesome, and she would bring that over to Urs house every weekend and I guess that before she moved away she left it..."

Erza looked at the box for another secound, before declaring, "We're playing it!"

* * *

*proving that I'm a real Strider.(I was rping Dave Strider in some davekat rp before I wrote this.)

**if anyone wants to question how she read it in the dark when the flashlight wasn't pointed at her let's just say the lightning flashed and she read it

***hopefully I'm the the only one that has really little siblings and has to play this with them. Hopefully...

So. Just some crappy fluff. Take it.


	2. Hero

**LET'S SEE HOW MUCH MORE I CAN FAIL AT WRITING**

 **AND KEEPING A SCEDUAL**

 **AND SPEELING**

 **YAY**

 **August 22nd:** Games

 **August 23rd:** Hero

 **August 24th:** Alone  
 **August 25th:** Past/Future  
 **August 26th:** Chemistry  
 **August 27th:** Demons  
 **August 28th:** Colour  
 **[Bonus Day] August 29th:** Edolas or Freedom

* * *

Hero

* * *

Erza was considered a hero.

A red-haired, taekwondoe learning hero who went into a fire to save her friend- but didn't save herself.

* * *

 _Gray is a deep sleeper. O_ _nce he's down, he's down, and there is no way in he_ _ll he is getting up again until there is the smell of food. His dorm is next to Natsus, which is probably the worst idea in the history of life. You don't want to know how many times they've almost killed the other._

 _Natsu is a Pyro, and Wendy is a scientists-in-training of sorts_ _. For reasons unknown, (aka the randomizer that the people used to place people where they are now)_ _Natsus dorm is above Wendy's, so this should have been expected to happen eventually. It was amazing this kind of thing hadn't happened already._

 _Wendy's roommate, Lucy, had asked her what she was making that night. Wendy_ _had gone on to explain that it was a chemical, and when exposed to a high amount of heat, it explodes._

 _Natsus roommate, Romeo, had been watching as his roommate played with fire- set fire to candles, burned some old paper in a metal tin, set fire to a stick and then ate the fire on a stick, set fire to another stick and accidently set fire to the paper on the wall..._

 _OH SHIT HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SET THE WALL ON FIRE!_

 _"ROMEO! PULL THE FIRE ALARM! OUTSIDE IN THE HALL!" Natsu shouted, pushing the younger person out the door and running after him, shouting, "FIRE! GET OUT!"_

 _The fire alarm was pulled. The alarms started going off. First floor(men's floor) was evacuated. Second floor (woman's floor) was evacuated._

 _People were lined up and counted._

 _"Wait! Where are Gray-sama and Lyon-sama!" Juvia shouted(the woman had been counted and Juvia had been walking past the line of boys just to double check)._

 _"Lyon went drinking, maybe Gray went with him?" Gajeel offered, looking hopeful. They all did, none of them-natsu included-wanted Gray to be burned in a fire._

 _"Hes a deep sleeper, if he didnt go with lyon, then hes probabily still in there!" Lucy shouted, looking panicked._

 _ErzErza suddenly spoke up. "He's still in his room!"_

 _Everyone turned to look at her, confused as to how she would know that._

 _"Well, I had to go over to get some food from him because I ran out of toritos*-"_

 _"Erza! I would tease you about going over there to get a goodnight kiss from him, but we don't have time, those firemen have to hurry up and get here and go in there to save Gray! NOW!" Lucy shouted, looking like she was going to cry._

 _As everyone was distracted by Lucy ranting about stupid firemen, Erza turned and walked back through the doors, back into the dorm, to go get Gray._

 _During all this, Wendyssuperstars brain had shut off and, up until late this moment, forgotten one 1 important detail, which she remembered now._

 _"GUYS! THERE WAS AN EXPLOSIVE ON MY DESK!"_

 _That's when all he'll literally broke loose, firefighters finally started to arrive, everyone realized that they couldn't find Erza and there was a freaking BOMB IN WENDY'S ROOM AND IT COULD GO OFF AT ANY MOMENT NOW and everyone ran further from the building then they were already. Juvia also realized that her Gray-sama had been kissed by Erza-san and started crying, but in truth, no one payed attention to her._

 _Meanwhile, Erza had already traveled into the dorm and kicked down Gray's door. Now, she just had to drag him out of his bed and through the hall and pull his naked body across the street where they would probably both be arrested because of Grays nakedness._

 _The good thing was, Gray choose that moment to wake up for one reason or another and Erza had pulled him up to a standing position, hissed him, and told him to "RUN OUT OF THE STUPID FUCKING DORM" While she went to save Natsus idiotic cat Happy, which she hadn't planned to do until this moment because that cat was as dumb as a doorbell and would probabily just sit there warming it's butt by the fire until it realize that the fire was gonna kill course, she didn't tell Gray that she was going to save the cat, he th9ught she was right behind him as he ran outside._

 _Once outside and across the street, Lucy ran up to Gray shouting "WHERE IS ERZA?!"_

 _He turned around, expecting to see Erza behind him, but only saw the dorm. Which was on fire. The fire was getting smaller..._

 _"Is it finally going out?" Mira said._

 _They all took a deep breath-_

 _Then the building exploded._

* * *

 ** _*_ i know. This is a serious chaper. But come on guys, samgladiator is awesome!**

 **Well damn. At least she got Gray out of the building.** **And threw the cat out the window. He ran off to find natsu and meow at him for fish.**

 **On the most random and happier side note ever, Pete's Dragon is a really good movie!**

 **Also, did you know that spending 3 hours watching Dan and Phil make you read everything in a British accent?**


End file.
